Janis
=Janis Khorster= Half-Elf Ranger, Level 2 (Race unknown to rest of the group, but assumed human) Game: Planes, Brains, and Automatons Player: Joshua Ability Scores Combat Stats Hit Points: hp Initiative: +4 Movement: 30 feet in armor Saves Weapons/Armor Feats * Point Blank Shot - You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. * Rapid Shot - You can get one extra attack per round with a ranged weapon. The attack is at your highest base attack bonus, but each attack you make in that round (the extra one and the normal ones) takes a –2 penalty. You must use the full attack action to use this. * Track - Allows you to use your Survival Skill Check to search for special tracks or to follow a particular individual or group. Languages *Common *Elven *Gnomish Vitals Age: 11 Race: Half-Elf Gender: female Height: About 5' Weight: 110 lb Build: lean Hair: brown, unruly curls Skin: White Eyes: Brown Habitual Dress: Green cloak over leather armor. Tends to wear a green bandana that covers her ears and long sleeves. Distinguishing Marks: none Dominant Hand: right Alignment: NG Description Janis is a slightly skinny young lady, who favors green attire and an unkempt nature. She is not dirty, and bathes regularly, but does not do much in terms of appearances. She wears her curly brown hair long and mangy under her bandana, which she is always seen wearing. For some reason, Janis does not show her ears or forearms, wearing covering clothing in the process. Personality Janis is most known for her impulsive, sometimes irrational behavior. She will often act before thinking (or, at least, thinking things all the way through) and will rush into dangerous situations without much information. Despite that Janis is very observant and inquisitive. It has been noted that, when given time to think, she is always willing to ask questions and can often come to results before others in the party with somewhat less information. Janis considers herself an agent of the law, but does not view herself as being bound by it. Janis does have a clear idea of right and wrong, but it is much more fluid and forgiving than, say, Wynn and her code of ethics. Despite that, Janis doesn't seem to handle complexity too well. She is more willing to accept things that the more religious characters might find evil, but she does tend to rationalize things as "good" or "bad" based on her own criteria. Janis can also be distracted by a love of animals. Janis is, for the most part a very optimistic, happy character, but can show extreme anger when provoked. She tends to take on a darker attitude when discussing the bounty she's chasing, The Tainted. Janis is also a terrible liar and bad with secrets. A major part of her personality is also her tendency towards violence as a first and only means of problem solving. She seems to express herself mostly through violence and turns to it on several occassions (attempting to shoot the bombs at the mine, threatening the Angel, etc.). Valerian finds this concerning as he views it as flirting. Background Little is known of Janis's time before boarding Nation. She is the daughter of the bard, Arlynn Khorster, and lived mostly on the road while her mother traveled (although, she has commented about going to school at various points). At some point, for various reasons unknown, Janis decided to become a bounty hunter, chasing the escaped criminal known only as "The Tainted". She has since begun calling herself "The Greatest Bounty Hunter in the World". In a conversation between herself and Lira, Janis also revealed that she cannot use magic, despite several attempts. The reasons behind this are unknown.